


Warna

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LILY: Puisi 2018 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Ada banyak warna ternyata.





	Warna

_Putih mengirim kuning_

_Kuning mengirim oranye_

_Oranye mengirim hijau_

_Hijau mengirim biru_

_Biru mengirim merah_

_Merah mengirim jingga_

_Jingga mengirim nila_

_Nila mengirim ungu_

_Ungu mengirim hitam_

_Hitam mengirim putih_

_Putih mengirim hitam_

_Aku mengirim kau_

_Kau mengirim aku_

_Aku dan kau akan selalu_

_Kau dan aku akan bersatu_

**Author's Note:**

> Minggu, 18 Maret 2018


End file.
